<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crown in the Gorge by QuietAsAMaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907974">The Crown in the Gorge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAsAMaus/pseuds/QuietAsAMaus'>QuietAsAMaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Honestly This is Just a Sobfest, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Second Person, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAsAMaus/pseuds/QuietAsAMaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything went wrong when you woke up this morning. Your entire body is sore, and Emperor keeps looking at you weird. Everyone in the square keeps avoiding you, and you swear you blacked out in the middle of a turf war. The day continues like that until Emperor finally talks to you alone in your room in the dead of the night.</p><p>" Prince... why were you looking at me like that last night? "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crown in the Gorge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+on+discord">my friend on discord</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" You're kidding! Pursuing this body was so easy? Hot damn! One thing I do have to complain about is the purple tint, but it's whatever! Push it to the side, Audi, you're in contro- "</p><p>" Prince, why are you awake, and... why are you talking to the mirror like that?  Is there something I should know? "</p><p>" Erm... no...? Why are you poking your nose in my business, huh? "</p><p>" Quit... quit looking at me like that. "</p><p>~~</p><p>It's morning, and nausea floods to your senses within moments of you blinking awake. You groan, the darkness of your room surrounding your pounding head. You slowly turn onto your side, weakly stumbling to turn on the light. You trip over plushies here and there, but as soon as the light's on, something feels... off.  The way your bedsheets are nearly falling off your bed, your favorite pillows were lazily strewn across the floor, and your sleep stuffie was thrown in your closet all feels like this wasn't your room. Was a stranger here last night? You'll never know. You weren't awake. But it's the way Emperor nervously enters your room and observes the mess is what makes something in your fuzzy memory come to mind. A memory of someone in the mirror and Emperor's panicked expression throws itself your way.</p><p>You suddenly turn around, causing your older brother to flinch and step away. He's so terrified of you, it makes you want to cry. You don't know what happened, nor what you did wrong. Yet your day goes on like usual, getting dressed, eating breakfast, checking your schedule... there are no battles planned for today. Maybe then you can go visit Goggles if your team dares let you step foot outside. But it's just Emperor home, so you'd doubt it. And of course, just as you'd think, he doesn't let you out of the house. So that means you're staying in. The day slowly ticks away, each hour feeling like an eternity. You didn't each lunch, you forgot lunch was even a meal. When dinner comes by, you grab the bare minimum and quickly stuff it into your mouth. But the feeling of food sloshing down into your stomach kind of makes you a little bit sick. Something really is wrong. After the entire plate is down, you go up to your room and lay down. Your room hasn't changed from what it was from when your day first started, everything's strewn around like "normal".</p><p>Your brother walks past your room, peering in on some parts, whispering something on others. The way he's acting really sets you off. You don't understand, you don't get it. Then something begins pulling deep inside of yourself. Like you were being grounded by something inside yourself. That feeling... it's new. You've felt a lot of things, but this is completely new. Never before felt. There's something washing you away, your vision is getting blurry and you can't hear anything around you. Your peripheral vision has completely blurred out, and you're beginning to shake. A small voice echoes in your head, <em>"</em><em> Succumb to the feeling! You're safe with me!"</em>  You don't remember anyone with that voice... you don't understand that either. This isn't normal. This isn't the "Prince" you knew yourself to be. But you feel like you'll vomit, and you black out once more. Unaware of what's to come...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i update really slow so like.... sorry?? also my writing is really bad so forgive me on that too ;_;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>